T-72
The T-72 is a Soviet main battle tank featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 , Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the T-72 can be found in the campaign levels "The Coup" providing security at the building Al-Asad was broadcasting from, and in "The Bog" where the player must destroy 4 T-72s on the overpass with a FGM-148 Javelin, in "War Pig" where it attempts to fire its cannon on Vasquez's platoon, but it is soon destroyed by War Pig, in "Shock and Awe" where it defends the capital (oddly, these T-72s can be destroyed by the 40mm) and in "Heat" where the player must destroy T-72s. Since all T-72s in the game only fire their main gun in scripted events and will only fire their machine guns if the player gets too close, all T-72s in the game are harmless as long as the player doesn't get too close. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The T-72 appears only as a prop in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in the levels "Of Their Own Accord" and "Endgame". It also appears destroyed on the map Invasion. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the tanks were replaced by BTR-80s for the most part. Though some T-72 tanks can be seen in the background and many destroyed T-72s can be seen as well, such as after crossing the bridge in "Team Player", or on the front lawn of the White House in "Whiskey Hotel". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the T-72 is seen in the various campaign missions set in continental Europe, acting as one of the Russian ground forces' main tanks alongside the T-90. In the mission, "Bag and Drag", when chasing Volk's sedan, there is a T-72 chasing the player's van during the pursuit. In the mission "Iron Lady", they were the only battle tanks destroyed by the AC-130 while it was being controlled by the player. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Two T-72 tanks with SDC markings can be seen on map "Standoff". T-72 Standoff BOII.jpg Gallery Т-72 CoD4.png|A T-72 in "Heat". T-72 in Bog.png|T-72 in "The Bog". T-72 about to get destroyed.png T-72 blowing up.png T-72 MW2.png|A T-72 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. T-72_Endgame_MW2.png|A T-72 in "Endgame". T-72 MW3.jpg|A T-72 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 crushing a car. T-72 CoD4.jpg|The back of a T-72. T-72 Heat.jpg|Another T-72 in "Heat". T-72_in_Paris_MW3.png|T-72 in Modern Warfare 3. T-72_about_to_get_destroyed_MW3.png|T-72, before being hit by a Javelin missile. T-72_model_Turbulence_MW3.png|Model of a T-72 found in "Turbulence". Trivia *If the player jumps down from the building before the T-72 is destroyed in "War Pig" it will fire at and kill the player. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tanks